battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Propositions
"Propositions" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Rhenco: '''The body Nala watched burned to a crisp. But as the fire died, the ashen figure was left coated in what almost looked like black ice crystals, and was cold to the touch. Finally, the dust crumbled away, and Rhenco stood up to look directly into the Warden’s eyes. “Hello…” he said again mildly. '''The Warden: As I suspected. She tilted her face upwards while continuing to hold his gaze, making sure he could see the rage that still boiled within her. Your foul ritual has given you more than protection from myself. Rhenco: '''“That…” Rhenco motioned back towards the frozen ashes. “That’s old. You not being able to hurt me…that’s new.” He bent down to pick up his knife. His body bore none of his previous injuries. “The little boy and girl and gone hm? Too bad…I like them…” '''The Warden: That much is clear. She slowly curled her lip as she continued to stare at him. What will your sorry, filthy hide do now? Will you search for another monarchy and attempt to tear it down with sorrow? Whatever it is, I will not allow you to leave this lake. The tip of her tail began to smolder. Rhenco: '''“A monarchy? No…just the monarch. And that is what I was hoping you’d be able to help me with…now that I need not fear for my life.” Rhenco carefully sat himself down on the ground, and let the knife drift over his leg. “I dont have many powers demon. But…I always come back. And I will…keep…coming back. Unless…we can come to an agreement.” '''The Warden: '''Her sneer turned into an open-mouthed, fang-filled growl, a shadow of her angry form flickering for a moment. '''There is NOTHING you could give me that would make me ''consider ''coming to terms with the likes of YOU, she thundered, dropping her arms down to ball into fists at her side. The only agreement you can offer for me is to run away, and never return to this land again! Rhenco: '“Ah but what if I /took/ something…sorry…/someone/ from you?” '''The Warden: '''The trees rustled overhead, several branches snapped like bows shattering under duress, and from the canopy, a ten-foot synthetic body dropped from above and landed on the ground, ''slamming down two gigantic sabers into Rhenco’s body, pinning him to the ground. Her hair was black-and-blue, dark as the void, but it slowly began heating into a bright red that was difficult to even look at. The Warden’s astral form disappeared, and her body’s eyes suddenly lit as though they’d been struck by a match. She clenched her fists tighter and drove the swords down deeper, so that half of them were trapped in the soggy earth below them. Her voice was a vicious, deadly hiss. '''Don’t. You. Dare. Rhenco: '''Rhenco strained against the ground, but didn’t seem to be bothered by the blades. Unlike the arrow to his eye, he didn’t even bleed this time. “I will. You find a way to kill me here and I’ll be in the youngest member of the Rebellions bedroom by tomorrow unless…we…talk…” '''The Warden: '''A piercing mental ringing shrieked through the air and the Warden smashed a foot against Rhenco’s jaw, pushing his head sideways into the ground, and started excruciatingly slowly dragging her swords upwards, through both the ground and his innards. But she knew, in some remote place in her mind, that it would do nothing. Her very nature betrayed her. They were at a stalemate, at best, and if he was to be believed, at worst, she was at his mercy. '''Start talking. Rhenco: '''One of Rhenco’s shaking fingers reached up to run down the side of the Warden’s synthetic leg. “One…” He said around her foot. “You lure the gaurd hmmm…ah, Stonegit…to me without telling him. I see him…he sees me…no one gets hurt…” '''The Warden: Why. Rhenco: '''Rhenco made a noise that was a cross between a snorting laugh and a choke. “Cause I want to see his face when he realizes who I am. After thirty years of trying to let the past fade…could you even imagine? '''The Warden: ''Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control. You need to know what he is planning. You cannot lose control.'' You threaten the innocent for a moment of glee? You threaten to force me to break my sacred oaths to the goddess of death or choose to destroy my Catalyst’s mind instead? Those are my choices, fiend? The swords dragged upwards another inch, sinking slightly into the lower part of his ribcage. Better I imprison you deep in the Demon Lands and keep your limbs crushed under the manacles that once held my father, drawing out your life by a thread so that my ancient siblings may feed on you for the next eon. Rhenco: '''“They’ll only taste bile…” Rhenco strained, for a moment his eyes flickered to the blades, but they remained expressionless. “Ah Hel…She is…going to be quite interested in this. She’s a fool though. Don’t like door number one /Nala/…? Then maybe two.” His sharp finger nails dug into the soil, and began to scratch. “Just give me the location of the new king…I care not his name. I’ve never managed to find him. Tell me that…and I’ll leave the guard alone.” '''The Warden: '''Nala’s hands twitched almost imperceptibly. '''I will not allow that, either, she rumbled. Talk more sweetly to me, imp, else we will stay here until the end of time. I have met deathless draugr in the past. You are no different. I will never tire of hunting you down and keeping you under my blade until you rot. Rhenco: '''“I’ll fall under the blade of man. But they are weak, I always find their soft spots…but now demons, the ones that were a problem, now pose no threat. I’ll eventually die of thirst here…and reform somewhere else…door…three. You refuse one and two, I walk away from this, and then you and your rebels will get a whole new demon. And I promise you this Nala…I’ll do better than you.” '''The Warden: '''The Warden released her blades and began pacing. There was too much. It was too much to ask of her, to make a choice like this so suddenly. It was tearing her to pieces inside. Damn the few gods that were left on this hellish earth, and damn the forces that allowed such beings of evil to roam unchecked as this one did. She paused and took a breath, closing her eyes and smoothing her roiling mind into one of calm, a task made much easier since accepting the Archon’s essence into her soul. She laid out the options in front of her, and their possible futures, without bias, only fact, completely logical and sensible. She weighed the casualties. It was so, incredibly bleak. Then, an idea struck her. '''You said you only wish to see him. The demon did not turn around. Would you swear in a contract with me, that you would not lay a finger on him? Rhenco: '''Something glinted in Rhenco’s godless eyes. “I wont touch him. Nor will I instrument anything in anyway to harm his body. But the agreement must stand…you cant tell him what he’s about to face.” He held out a hand, and then jerked it back for a moment. “This contract…it fades when I have fulfilled my end of the deal.” '''The Warden: '''Clenching her fists, the Warden turned around and walked back up to his prone body, stopping just short of him and holding out her hand jerkily, as though someone else were doing it for her. '''We meet at a time of your choosing, she said in a strained voice, as though every word were causing her agony, giving me ample time to travel and convince…him. You get to see him. You do not get to touch him, or hurt him, or construct a situation in which he may become injured, should it be either minor or fatal. In return, you stay away from the rebellion, its leaders and its family members for one week after the meeting. Only then will I allow the contract to fade. She had to stop herself from looking down, to reassure herself that her chest was not cracking open like she thought it was. 'Rhenco: '“One…week…” Rhenco said, and held out his hand again to take hers. The Warden saw his eyes. He was a man…just a man. But she had seen less raw, unfettered wickedness in the eyes of demons compared to the deadened gaze that stared at her from the ground now. 'The Warden: '''Her fingers trembled before their hands met, the length of her hand taking up his entire forearm. A pulse of force radiated outwards from the point of contact, and on the back of Rhenco’s hand, a circular contract began sizzling into his skin, sealing with a scarlet flash and fading into indelible lines. Two single black, smoldering tears poured down the Warden’s mask and dripped to the ground. ''I’m so sorry, dark-eyes. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Rhenco Category:The Warden